


What Stayed the Same

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So a little ways back, I posted this prompt: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=133863#cmt133863“Jackie is an immortal eight year old and is constantly pestering Bunny because he loves his big bunny rabbit very much and Bunny just can’t say no to the little ankle-biter.”So I asked for no adult content in that one, because it was all fluff and kid stuff and sweetness. BUT THIS TIME…What if this was the way it WAS, before little Boy Jack got in trouble, somehow, with a powerful spirit–maybe Father Time, or w/e, or did something which resulted in him growing up to the age he is in the film?And what if it didn’t just change his appearance, but really aged him up? In a way that made him mature enough to understand what it was to be an older teen, but didn’t get rid of his mischievous, childish, fun-loving nature?...[cut for length]"Background: some battle happened where Jack had to be aged up because there was a danger that was affecting all kids, whether they were immortal or not. Bunny wants Jack to know that he can still talk to him about anything, and Jack has ideas that don’t involve talking (though they may involve laughing).
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 47
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	What Stayed the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/20/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "And what if his sudden maturity changed the way Bunny treated him? I mean, it’s one thing if it’s an eight-year old saying “I love you”, but an eighteen (or so) year old?   
> But no way, Jack Frost is NOT having any of that. He will keep Bunny’s love, even if it has to be… modified, to fit Jack’s immortal teen hormones.  
> TL;DR Little Boy Jack is aged up, and when he tells Bunny he loves him (like he always did), Bunny becomes colder and more awkward rather than openly affectionate, like he did when Jack was an immortal eight-year old. So Jack, who’s got a healthy dose of hormones and a lack of prudishness, shows his love in a different way. NC-17 or mature ;)"

“Finally! A chance to relax again! A chance to spend some time together without having to knock someone from the Unseelie Court on the head every three seconds.” Jack flopped back on the grass of the Warren and dug his toes in. “Some time to work on learning how to not trip over my own feet.”  
  
“You seemed to do all right while we were fighting,” Bunny said, sitting down beside Jack.  
  
“That’s because there were so many of them I couldn’t swing without hitting _something_. Anyway…you don’t mind if I stay here a while, do you?”  
  
“Course not, you did plenty of times before.” Bunny frowned slightly and looked Jack, who was grinning broadly at his answer, up and down. “A little different now, huh? Does it still seem…permanent?”  
  
“Oh, for sure! I mean, if it was reversible, it would have been reversed for sure in the battle, and I’d be captured with all the other kids. Anyway, the changes, they aren’t just external.”  
  
“So now I’ve got to deal with a teenage version of you?” Bunny did manage to smile a bit now. “Don’t know how I’m going to manage that one.”  
  
“I promise not to eat one hundred percent of your food,” Jack said. “And, hey, I’m either very nearly an adult or definitely an adult, depending on what you guess my age to be.”  
  
“That’s got to be a shock,” Bunny said, turning serious again. “Do you feel like it was worth it? I mean, if there’s anything you want to talk about, you can still talk to me, you know.”  
  
“So far I think it’s worth it.” Jack sat up and smiled at Bunny. “But I don’t know for sure, yet. I was happy as a kid, and there’s nothing yet that says I won’t be happy now. If I went back…well, unless I totally forgot what it was like to be this way, I might think there were some things I was missing, even.”  
  
“Everyone took you a lot more seriously,” Bunny said with a nod.  
  
“Hmm. Well, I was thinking more about something that relates to what hasn’t changed.”  
  
“Yeah? And what’s that?”  
  
Jack half-stood, only to launch himself at Bunny and pull him into a roll down the slight, grassy slope, until they stopped with Jack lying on top of Bunny. “I still can’t resist an open opportunity, I still love fun and…” His grin relaxed to a soft smile. “I still love you, Bunny.”  
  
“Whoa,” Bunny said, gently lifting Jack up and off. “‘Fraid I have to tell you, then, that what you just did doesn’t really seem like the same thing as it did before. And I’m sorry about that, Jack. I love you, too, and I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you as someone older–it’s been one of my favorite things, really–but when it’s gone along with this change in your form…” He looked away with a frown. “I don’t think it would be a good idea for us to be close the same way we were.”  
  
“Yeah, me neither,” Jack said, not sounding disappointed at all. Bunny looked back in surprise, only to see Jack throwing his blue sweatshirt aside just before he tackled Bunny again. “I want to be close in an entirely different way.”  
  
“What–”  
  
Jack wiggled against Bunny, pressing his bare skin against Bunny’s fur, digging his fingers into his chest ruff. “I knew it,” he said, and briefly nuzzled Bunny’s neck. “You’re so warm, and like, silky, almost, sorry if that’s weird, I really hope you’ll be a cuddler when I’m like this, too, and when we’re both naked.”  
  
“Jack.” Bunny placed a large paw on his back. “Do you…do you know what you’re doing?” he asked gently.  
  
“Hell no!” Jack laughed. “You’re the one that’s going to see me learning! I only know what I want to be doing.”  
  
“Jack…”  
  
“You want me too, right? That’s why you pushed me away at first, because you thought it was weird, and maybe it is a little bit weird because you’re a giant rabbit, but I’m aware of that, and I don’t care about that kind of weird, and I’m a man now, a young man, yeah, and I wanted you as soon as I even knew I could.”  
  
“I…guess that does explain a few things,” Bunny said, resting his arm more easily across Jack’s shoulders. Jack nodded against him. Bunny laughed a little, and Jack made a little pleased sound. “Criminy, Jack, you know it’s kind of like I’m just getting to know you now. Do you really think I’m just going to jump your bones on the grass right here?”  
  
“That’s kind of how I’ve been imagining it,” Jack said, and shifted against Bunny, almost involuntarily.  
  
“Guess you have,” Bunny said, with another laugh, which only made what he had noticed even more noticeable. “So, you like my laugh?” He brushed some hair away from Jack’s brightly blushing face.  
  
“I like your everything,” Jack said softly.  
  
“Well, your new form caught my eye, too,” Bunny said. “Makes me want to rush into things.” He stroked Jack’s back, making him arch and shiver. “And you’re sure warming me up to the idea of rushing into things out here on the Warren grass.”  
  
“ _Please_ , Bunny, I want everything,” Jack said, his statement ending in a little squeak as Bunny traced the waistband of his pants.  
  
“Yeah? Well you’re not going to get everything all at once, not when you don’t have a clue and we’ve got no supplies out here.”  
  
“Are you just teasing me then or what?” Jack asked, pushing himself up on Bunny’s chest. His indignant expression contrasted beautifully with his widened pupils and the blush that had spread to warm the pale skin of his chest.  
  
Bunny laughed aloud at this and Jack flopped down on him with a groan. “Pay attention and let me finish,” he said, though he doubted Jack could focus very well as Bunny undid his belt. “I was going to say, if you wanted, you could still fool around with your old Bunny for a while. That sound all right?”  
  
“Okay,” Jack said breathlessly. “Okay.” He helped Bunny wiggle him out of his pants without moving too far away from him, and Bunny got a good look at a much nicer bottom than he had guessed Jack now possessed, even in those tight pants. He swallowed nervously. Jack was going to learn a lot about how he worked, really soon.  
  
But, all right. That was what he had made clear he wanted, and so, “Jack,” he said, with a gentle bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, “mind showing me what you were doing when you thought about moments like this?”  
  
“Might seem kind of silly,” Jack said, pressing his face against Bunny’s, trying to figure out how kissing would work for them, Bunny guessed.  
  
“Just remember, I love you, even if I laugh,” Bunny said, his voice low, “and you won’t mind that, will you?”  
  
“No,” said Jack, a bit of wickedness creeping into his grin. “No, I won’t mind that at all.”


End file.
